Rooftop
by Elphena Lewis
Summary: Danny's on the rooftop and nervous as hell.


**A/N: So still not MIAA, but I've had requests for a follow up of What's Up Doc. Not necessary to read that for this to be understood…but by all means, go for it. Feedback?**

Today was the day. Danny had no choice; he was under threat of Flack. Ever since their conversation at the bar, Danny knew Flack was right. There was no way to find out if Lindsay would say yes except to asking her. It wasn't that he didn't want to ask her, it was just the chance that she'd say no was scaring the hell out of him. Therefore, he was trying to find the perfect time. He'd been trying for a week. Then last night, he'd gone down to the gym to unwind and he'd be punching the crap out of the bag when who showed up? Flack. Flack called him out on not asking the question and told him that if Danny didn't ask her tomorrow, he'd personally lock them both in a closet until Danny did. What got Danny the most was Flack saying that in all the years he'd known Danny, he'd never known him to back away from anything.

Even so, today was the day and Danny's new best friend was a guy named Nervous. Of course, it didn't make it any easier that Mac had placed him and Lindsay on a case together. More than once Lindsay had asked him if he was alright. He just nodded and said yes although inside he was a mess. He was so much more aware of Lindsay or anything that had to do with Lindsay and so much less aware of anything else. That explained him walking into a street-lamp and putting on his lab coast backwards. Twice. Lindsay laughed, which made him so much more nervous. What if she said no and he never heard her laugh again? He kept shaking his head to rid himself of those thoughts.

As it was, the day was winding down and Danny still hadn't asked her. He had had the afternoon shift and he currently had two hours left of it. That made it roughly ten o'clock. Danny was on the roof of the Crime Lab. Feeling his phone buzz in his pocket, he took one last drag on his cigarette before throwing it to the ground and smushing it with the toe of his shoe. He pulled out his phone and checked the new text message from Flack.

_Asked her yet?_

He deleted it, put his phone back and lit up another cigarette. He groaned as he felt another buzz.

_She's coming up._

He would. Flack would know he was on the roof and send Lindsay up. _Ta hell with nerves, it's now or never, _Danny guessed. He figured he had another couple minutes before Lindsay came through the door and onto the roof. He finished up his cigarette just as she came out. He was at the edge of the building and didn't turn around when she came out.

Lindsay stepped up behind Danny and wound her arms around his waist, resting her cheek on his back.

"You really ok?" she asked softly.

"Mm-hmm," came his response. He wanted to ask her right then, but couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Then why were you smoking?"

"I wasn't."

"Dan, your clothes practically radiate the smell and I see more than one cigarette stub on the ground. You only smoke when you're upset. What's going on?"

_Curse her for being a CSI and being all observant,_ Danny thought. She as right though, he did smoke only when something was bothering him. He turned to face her in her embrace and looked guiltily down at the three stubs by his feet. His arms found their way comfortably around her body.

"You can always talk to me, Danny. You know that?"

He sighed. Here she was worried about him, worried that something was truly wrong and all it was was that he was just chicken. It was impossible to think that as brilliant and as observant as she was, she couldn't see right through him and see why he was so nervous.

"We've gotten through some pretty tough crap, haven't we?" he asked.

Lindsay nodded and looked up at him. She locked her lovely brown eyes on his enticing blue ones; something they both enjoyed.

"Even when I'm an ass, ya come back. Even when ya don't want me, I chase afta ya."

"Dan, where are you going with this?" He tightened his hold on her and bent his head to kiss her softly.

"Shows a lot 'bout our relationship. It's like no matter how much it sucks, we both keep wantin' more."

All day, no- ever since he bought the ring, he'd been rehearsing this little speech he'd give when he proposed. That had all flown out of his head nearly fifteen minutes ago: form the moment he lit his second cigarette. Danny was truly just rolling with it now.

He let go of Lindsay and gently broke her embrace. Bending on one knee, he pulled out the box that had seemed to have spontaneously gained significant weight; the box he had been carrying in his pocket for nearly a month; the box he had opened and closed, trying to think of the right thing to say so many times; the box containing his engagement rind for Lindsay Monroe.

"Montana, I love ya. Plain an' simple. I love ya," he opened the box, "Will ya marry me?"

Lindsay gasped. Danny, too nervous about her answer to actually smirk, inwardly smirked at her so very predictable and girly response. He subconsciously noted to call her on it later. Obviously, his subconscious had no concept that she might actually say no.

It seemed like hours to Danny, how long he was bent down on one knee and waiting for her answer. Finally though, Lindsay let out a small laugh and pulled him up to his feet. She wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him passionately. Pulling away, she locked eyes with him again as he pulled her into another embrace.

"Yes, Danny Messer. Yes, I will marry you."


End file.
